Crack
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kumpulan drabble mengenai interaksi mereka. warning: Crack pair, Hint Shounen-ai, dan OOC. Chapter 2: Aomine x Furihata.
1. Chapter 1

**Crack**

" **Kumpulan drabble mengenai interaksi mereka"**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Chapter 1: Mayuzumi x Miyaji**

 **Warning: Hint bertebaran, dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **1.**

Pertemuan mereka di Akihabara sebenarnya hanya kebetulan belaka. Mayuzumi tengah mencari LN yang ia incar sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sedangkan Miyaji habis menghadiri konser idol favoritnya. Saat itu tak terjadi kejadian khusus khas sinetron. Hanya bertemu saling berpapasan biasa. Tapi pertemuan mereka sukses membuat Miyaji kesal.

"Err—Hai Mayuzumi—"

"Siapa ya? Kok kenal aku?"

Tuh.

Miyaji merasa rugi telah menyapa Mayuzumi barusan.

.

 **2.**

Entah apa yang terjadi setelahnya, tiba-tiba saja Miyaji malah turut serta dalam pencarian LN bersama Mayuzumi. Mereka berada di dalam sebuah toko buku sambil menatap satu per satu jejeran LN yang tertata rapi di dalam rak. Miyaji sebenarnya tak ikhlas melakukan hal itu. Lihat saja bibirnya cemberut terus. Harusnya sekarang ia sudah berada di dalam bus, perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya. Kenapa malah berakhir menemani pemuda yang bahkan melupakan nama Miyaji. Menyebalkan.

"Di sini sepertinya juga tidak ada."

"Terus?"

"Kita cari toko buku yang lain. Ayo Mihashi—"

"—MIYAJI!"

Ya ampun.

Bisa-bisa Miyaji cepat tua jika terus bersama Mayuzumi.

.

 **3.**

Setelah mengelilingi 5 toko buku dan tak menemukan juga LN yang dicari, mereka akhirnya memilih beristirahat sejenak. Itu juga karena Miyaji yang meminta. Berputar-putar tak tentu arah membuat kakinya pegal. Awalnya Mayuzumi tak mau menyanggupinya. Namun karena sogokan—berupa traktiran—yang Miyaji berikan, Mayuzumi pun akhirnya ikut saja.

Meski akhirnya Miyaji menyesal. Kenapa juga dia mau mentraktir orang yang membuatnya menderita.

"Aku pesan yang ini ya."

"Kok minta yang mahal—pilih yang paling MURAH!"

Sial.

.

 **4.**

Semenjak tadi sebenarnya Miyaji penasaran dengan jenis buku yang Mayuzumi cari. " **Forbidden Love** " —judulnya terdengar mencurigakan. Lagipula jarang sekali laki-laki membaca cerita percintaan. Mayuzumi ternyata memang berbeda. Entah dalam arti baik atau buruk.

"Mayuzumi boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Mayuzumi melirik sekilas, masih sibuk dengan makanan yang sedang disantap.

"Sebenarnya buku itu tentang apa?"

Jeda.

Mayuzumi seketika meletakkan alat makanannya. Tiba-tiba saja aura di sekitar mereka berubah serius. Miyaji sampai menelan ludah paksa karena gugup.

"Buku itu sebenarnya berisikan—hubungan terlarang antara kakak laki-laki dengan adik perempuannya di mana mereka berpacaran diam-diam di belakang orang tua mereka. Yang membuatku ingin membelinya karena di dalam cerita terdapat adegan se—"

"—CUKUP!"

Miyaji tak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya.

.

 **5.**

Makanan sudah Miyaji bayar, kini mereka kembali melanjutkan pencarian. Dari satu toko buku ke toko buku lainnya. Tetap tak berhasil didapat. Sepertinya buku yang mereka cari lumayan langka. Atau memang sudah habis terjual karena terlalu laris di pasaran. Entahlah Miyaji sendiri heran kenapa bisa ada yang suka dengan buku seperti itu.

"Sudahlah Mayuzumi menyerah saja. Kakiku pegal..."

Mayuzumi menoleh, ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasanya. "Lalu? Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu mengikutiku."

Hah?

Kok—

Langsung saja sepatu yang Miyaji pakai melayang tepat mengenai wajah Mayuzumi.

.

 **6.**

Yang semula fokus mencari LN yang diinginkan, kini Mayuzumi beralih mengejar-ngejar Miyaji yang tengah berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Meski sebenarnya Mayuzumi ingin memilih untuk tak memperdulikan Miyaji, namun setelah melihat wajah kesal Miyaji—yang tadi bernafsu sekali memukulinya dengan sepatu—Mayuzumi memilih mengikuti Miyaji. Lagipula tadi dia sudah ditraktir. Rasanya tak sopan jika membuat orang yang telah menyumbang kepadanya marah.

"Kau marah? Maaf aku bercanda tadi," ucap Mayuzumi. Entah itu permintaan maaf dari hati atau hanya bohongan belaka. Wajah Mayuzumi tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi lebih.

"Oi Miyaji maaf aku menyesal mengatakan hal itu."

Miyaji masih saja berjalan. Enggan untuk mengubris pemuda yang masih mengekor di belakangnya.

"Miya—MIYAJIII!"

Tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat—dan sedikit memaksa—Mayuzumi menarik tangan Miyaji. Dan menyeret pemuda yang tampak kebingungan itu ke dalam sebuah toko buku. Ada apa dengan Mayuzumi? Miyaji bertanya-tanya. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan buku yang kucari. Lihat!"

Oh.

Miyaji tersenyum paksa. Si uban ini—tadi katanya menyesal. Permintaan maafnya ternyata memang tidak tulus. Miyaji merasa kalah dengan novel yang tengah Mayuzumi pegang.

.

 **7.**

Setelah berhasil membawa pulang LN yang sedari tadi diburu. Mayuzumi pun merasa puas. Senyuman tipis terhias di bibirnya. Yang sukses membuat Miyaji semakin merasa kesal. Dia kan sedang marah. Kenapa masih saja harus menemani Mayuzumi masuk ke dalam toko buku barusan. Miyaji pikir Mayuzumi berbeda dari mereka. Ternyata sama saja—semua anggota Rakuzan memang menyebalkan.

"Sudahkan. Aku mau pulang," ucap Miyaji ketus namun belum sempat membalikkan badannya, ia kembali ditahan. Rasanya Miyaji ingin sekali memukuli Mayuzumi dengan sepatunya lagi. Tapi. Ngomong-ngomong soal sepatu—

"Kau yakin mau pulang dengan keadaan begitu?"

Tuh kan.

Rupanya selama ini Miyaji tak sadar. Ia melangkah dengan sebelah kaki telanjang tanpa alas. Mungkin efek terlalu kesal pada Mayuzumi. Sampai-sampai dia melupakan hal itu. Sial. Ia malu sekali rasanya. Pantas saja orang-orang di toko buku tadi memperhatikannya terus.

"Untung aku berbaik hati mau memungut sepatumu."

"Apa!—Kan itu juga karena kau membuatku kesal! Ya sudah sini kembalikan padaku!"

Tapi.

Bukannya mengembalikkannya. Mayuzumi malah berjongkok dan dengan cekatan memasangkan sepatu tersebut kembali pada kaki Miyaji. Kaget? tentu saja. Miyaji tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan Mayuzumi padanya.

"Selesai. Sudah terpasang rapi. Tak perlu berterima kasih," ucap Mayuzumi seenaknya, sampil tersenyum tipis ke arah Miyaji.

Hening.

Miyaji diam tak membalas.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong.

Berkat ulah Mayuzumi barusan. Mereka berdua menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1-End**

* * *

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, dan maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows* Ini hanyalah kumpulan drabble dengan CRACK pair yang berbeda ditiap chapternya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan hehe. Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri ' ')


	2. Chapter 2

**Crack**

" **Kumpulan drabble mengenai interaksi mereka"**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Chapter 2: Aomine x Furihata [Special for Dee Cavallone]**

 **Warning: Hint bertebaran, dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **1.**

Berkat ulah Kuroko, mereka berdua bertemu. Lebih tepatnya mereka begitu karena terkena tipu. Kata Kuroko ia tak bisa datang kencan buta, jadi ia meminta Furihata untuk menggantikannya. Padahal itu cuma akal-akalan Kuroko saja. Lagipula Furihata terlalu polos, mau saja dibohongi oleh Kuroko. Mana mungkin Kuroko melakukan kencan buta. Kuroko bukanlah tipe pria yang terlalu _desperate_ soal wanita.

"Ja-jadi Aomine kencan buta Kuroko?"

"Hah? Kencan but—Sial Tetsu awas kau!"

Kesalapahaman pun tercipta di antara keduanya.

.

 **2.**

Terpaksa kini mereka duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Krepes tergenggam di tangan keduanya. Tumben Aomine mau mentraktir orang. Setelah menceritakan kisah sebenarnya, Furihata yang tadi sempat salah paham kini telah menyadari semuanya. Kuroko membohonginya hanya karena ingin menolak ajakan Aomine untuk bermain basket bersama. Bilangnya sih ada urusan penting. Tapi apa yang membuat Kuroko memilih untuk menolak ajakan tersebut? Kencankah? Sejak kapan Kuroko punya pacar? Furihata perlu menginterogasinya nanti.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Aomine kembali berbicara. "Aku sudah terlanjur datang ke sini."

Hm.

Furihata tampak berpikir. Kasihan juga jika harus membiarkan Aomine pulang begitu saja. Perjalan yang ia tempuh lumayan jauh. Ingatkan Furihata untuk menasihati Kuroko besok.

"...Bagaimana kalau bermain basket denganku saja? Ta-tapi aku tak sehebat Kagami dan Kuroko jadi—"

"Ide bagus! Ayo!"

Mau tak mau Furihata mengorbankan dirinya untuk menemani Aomine sementara waktu. Tak apalah. Hitung-hitung sebagai latihan tambahan.

.

 **3.**

Padahal sudah satu jam berlalu tapi tak ada satu bola pun yang berhasil Furihata masukkan ke dalam ring. Sempat beberapa kali hampir berhasil, namun sayang Aomine terlalu gesit. Furhata sedikit kecewa tapi setidaknya permainannya kali ini tidak terlalu memalukan. Bahkan Aomine tadi sempat memuji dirinya. Jarang sekali kan? Syukurlah latihannya selama ini ternyata membuahkan hasil.

"I-Istirahat sebentar," Furihata terduduk lemas di tengah lapangan. "Nafasku sesak."

"Baru sebentar sudah kecapekan? Baiklah."

Sebentar? Perlukah Furihata mengingatkannya kalau mereka sudah bermain sejam penuh? Stamina Aomine benar-benar mengerikan. Sama saja seperti Kagami. Furihata tak bisa membayangkan kalau Kuroko berada di posisinya. Bisa-bisa Kuroko muntah-muntah.

"Hm? Mau kemana?"

Tanpa menoleh Aomine menjawab. "Membelikanmu minum. Kautunggu di situ saja."

Ho.

Aomine ternyata baik juga ya.

.

 **4.**

Haus.

Furihata langsung meneguk habis air yang diberikan. Rasanya begitu segar. Tau saja Aomine minuman favoritnya. Ngomong-ngomong Furihata agak tak enak hati. Krepes tadi dibelikan Aomine lalu sekarang ditambah minuman botol di tangannya. Aomine sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang sedangkan ia belum mengeluarkan sedikit pun. Apa makan siang ia mengajak Aomine untuk makan bersamanya? Sekalian membalas kebaikkan pemuda itu. Sepertinya bukan ide buruk.

"Aomine lapar tidak? Mau mampir ke Majiba dulu?"

Aomine mengangkat bahu. "Boleh saja, perutku sudah keroncongan." Lalu menenggak habis air minumnya.

"Biar aku yang bayar ya."

"Tidak perlu."

Furihata merengut tak suka. Apa salahnya kalau dia yang membayar. Kan ia berniat balas budi. Lagipula uang di dompetnya masih lumayan banyak. Mentraktir Aomine rasanya ia pasti sanggup.

"Tapi aku mau membalas krepes dan minuman yang kaubelikan—"

"Ini kencan'kan? Jadi aku yang bayar kau tak perlu mengeluarkan uang."

Sebentar. Kencan? Sejak kapan mereka berkencan?

"kita kan sedang kencan buta? Kau ingat?"

Jeda sebentar.

Kemudian sisanya hanya racauan tak jelas yang keluar dari mulut Furihata. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Dasar. Ada-ada saja Aomine ini.

.

 **5.**

Kini keduanya duduk dengan tenang di dalam restoran cepat saji, Majiba. Pesanan sudah semua Aomine bawa ke atas meja. Hanya tinggal disantap saja. Tapi sepertinya Furihata masih enggan untuk melakukan hal itu. Dari gelagatnya sih terlihat Furihata tengah 'ngambek'. Karena lagi-lagi Aomine yang membayar.

"Nanti keburu dingin," Aomine membuka satu bungkus hamburger. "Kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti aku habiskan semuanya." Lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

"Kubilangkan aku yang bayar."

Aomine hanya cuek. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan burger-burger itu daripada berdebat tentang bayar-membayar. Lagipula apa salahnya kalau Aomine yang membayar? Bukankah ia sudah memakai waktu Furihata?

"Mau atau tidak? Burger-burger itu tidak akan habis kalau kau cuma menatapnya saja."

Furihata menatap kesal, kemudian milih untuk memainkan _handphone_ -nya saja. Aomine yang melihat memutar bola mata dengan malas. Tak menyangka Furihata bisa semerepotkan Momoi jika sedang marah.

"Oi."

Furihata masih tak mau menjawab. Mendengus, Aomine kembali membuka satu buah burger. Dan tanpa aba-aba menekankan roti isi tersebut ke arah mulut Furihata.

"Makan sendiri atau aku paksa?"

Meski sudah berusaha mendorong tangan Aomine untuk menjauh, tetap saja tak membuahkan hasil. Terpaksa Furihata menyerah. Ia pun memilih untuk memakan burger yang diberikan. Daripada mati tersedak, rasanya pasti tidak menyenangkan.

"Habiskan."

"Iya."

Seperti bapak dan anak saja mereka berdua ini.

.

 **6.**

Bermain basket sudah, makan siang pun sudah. Sepertinya sudah semua yang harus dilakukan. Hari juga sudah sore, Aomine pun memilih untuk pulang ke rumah. Sebenarnya Aomine telah menolak tawaran Furihata yang ingin mengantarnya sampai halte bus. Tapi Furihata tetap memaksa mau melakukannya. Kata 'balas budi' terus Furihata katakan. Membuat Aomine jengah mendengarnya. Mau tak mau ia pun menyerah. Membiarkan Furihata menemani di sebelahnya.

"Kaupulanglah sekarang," Aomine melirik Furihata sekilas. "Bisnya sebentar lagi juga datang."

"Aku harus memastikan kau naik bis yang benar."

Aomine mendengus. "Aku bukan anak-anak."

"Aku tau."

Aomine malas berdebat. Makin lama Furihata makin mirip dengan Kuroko. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala. Dibilang 'tidak' tapi tetap bersikeras mau melakukannya. Padahal tadi Furihata sedikit gugup saat bermain basket dengannya. Sekarang malah seakan mereka sudah berteman begitu dekat. Aomine tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Malah merasa lega jika Furihata memang sudah tak takut dengannya.

Ya—entah mengapa dari dulu Aomine merasa Furihata takut padanya.

"Aomine...Oi bisnya sudah datang. Kau melamunkan apa?"

Mengerjap, Aomine memilih mengacuhkan pertanyaan Furihata. Dengan cepat tangan kanan Aomine mengacak surai coklat Furihata. Sukses membuat Furihata menatap sebal.

"Lain kali temani aku kencan lagi," Aomine berucap, senyuman jahil menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ini bukan kencan—itu cuma akal-akalan Kuroko saja!"

Melambai malas, Aomine mulai masuk ke dalam bis. Walau sempat melirik ke arah Furihata sekilas. Ternyata bermain dengan Si Chuahua Seirin tak buruk juga. Mungkin nanti malam Aomine akan meminta nomornya pada Kuroko. Sekalian juga memarahi Kuroko karena telah menipunya.

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 End**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca, me- _review_ , mem- _fav_ , dan mem- _follow_ cerita ini :'') Saya senang sekali ^w^)

Untuk chapter ini maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows* dan Dee ini pesananmu hehe moga suka ya :)))))

Sekian dari saya **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.

p.s.: kalau ada yang mau _request_ pairing juga boleh. Silahkan saja :3


End file.
